Sober
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: “Because you have no idea how much it hurts knowing that, my best friend was mad at me for 13 years” Sirius muttered. When Sirius gets one too many bottles of fire whiskey in his hands he reveals a long with held secret to Remus. Non-Slash.


**Hey, guys =] Just another one of my many Sirius Remus friendship fics. This time Sirius gets his hands on a little more firewhiskey than he can handle and reveals a long withheld secret to Remus. **

**Enjoy! **

Remus Lupin was furious. Actually furious was a cover up of the terror that was filling him up. He tore through the streets, in this particular freezing cold December day due to a certain long haired, scruffy, Marauder.

When he had woken up this morning, Sirius(who was temporarily bunking with him) was no where to be seen. And after searching the house for a good hour and a half, Remus officially panicked. Because it meant Sirius was outside. Now whether he was Snuffles or Sirius was unknown to Remus, but what he did know was the one place Sirius would definitely run off to had he the chance to run off.

So now here Remus was, running as fast as he could to this place, praying that Sirius would be there and he wouldn't be handed a newspaper showing his best friend on the front page labeled as thrown into Azkaban........again. Remus did a quick prayer and shoved that horrifying thought out of his mind.

There it is, Remus thought to himself as he approached the Three Broomsticks. Sirius's most favorite place of all time. Remus remembered coming to the Three Broomsticks for a drink or two with Sirius when James was busy with Lily and Peter was busy with who knew what. The place housed many memories.

Remus cut his reminiscing and rushed in. He scanned the entire bar. No Sirius...or Snuffles anywhere. Remus furrowed his brows. That wasn't right....so where was Sirius then?

"...Remus?" Tom, the usual bartender said with the most bewildered expression on his face "How..."

Remus raised a brow. Tom then gestured towards the man sitting in front of him. Remus raised a brow higher. He could only see the man Tom was pointing to from the back, so he walked over and took a seat next to the man. "Excuse me sir" he said as he tapped the man on the shoulder.

But as the man turned to face him, Remus's expression became just as bewildered as Tom's.

The face staring at Remus....was his own. At first Remus was just shocked beyond belief, then realized that it must be Sirius, transfigured as him.

"Padfoot, is that you?" Remus narrowed his eyes. Not risking to even whisper the name Sirius in public.

"Yup" the man, or better, Sirius slurred "I'm as much Padfoot as you are a were-" But Sirius was cut off as Remus's hand came flying over his mouth. He was so..so...so drunk right now.

"Ok, then we should be going home now, you drunk little git" Remus put on a very fake grin, to cover up for the anger, fear, shock and annoyance that was running wild inside of him. He looked up and saw Tom with the most confused expression a human could sum up. "This is my twin brother Romulus. Romulus lives in the U.S, it's why you haven't seen him before" Remus explained quickly, as he pulled Sirius's arm around his shoulder and pulled his friend up to stand "Now, we have some things to talk about once we get home _Romulus_" Remus said through gritted teeth, starting out of the bar. And while he was speaking, Sirius was looking back to Tom, lipsing "Call me."

"Padfoot!" Remus's eyes widened as soon as he saw what his friend was doing "I am so sorry Tom!" he called back before he rushed out of the bar.

"Oh, hi Remmi! Didn't see you there!" Sirius slurred jamming a finger into Remus's right cheek.

Remus quickly slapped the finger away "You are in so much trouble when you're sober again."

And with that he apparated back to his house. Which wasn't such a good idea for Sirius, who as soon as they hit ground again, doubled over and threw up.

"Merlin's beard, sorry Pads, we should have flooed instead..." Remus apologized quickly, realizing his mistake. He knew how much Sirius hated apparating in general, it must have been hell doing it while he was drunk...."Come on" Remus grunted lightly as he helped Sirius off his knees. Once they where in front of the door, Remus tapped the knob with his wand before it swung open.

"Just a little more Sirius, come on, stay with me" Remus heaved his friend into the house (kicking the door closed behind him.) At first he wanted to bring Sirius up to the bedroom, but then decided it was too far and just let him collapse onto the couch. Once Sirius was on the couch Remus did a small incantation and untransfigured him, so he would look like himself again. He vaguely wondered what was running through his friend's head when he decided to do all this.

Remus sighed. He brought a blanket from upstairs and draped it over his (now) unconscious friend. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened to Sirius if he had turned him down. Remus tried not to think of that often because he knew the results would have been drastic. He sighed again. Finding nothing better to do, he grabbed a book and sat down in his armchair by the fireplace.

It seemed like an eternity(Remus had gotten through 12 chapters of his book) before the werewolf heard a shuffling behind him and then a groggy "Remus?"

Remus sighed but couldn't find it in himself to respond. He wasn't sure whether to start with the part of him that was annoyed, angry, or worried. So he simply remained silent.

"Remus, are you mad?" he heard his friend's clearly nervous voice "Please don't be mad, I'll never do that again, I promise...Remus?"

Remus marked the page on his book and placed it on the arm of the chair. He stood up and turned to the other man "Sirius, do you realize what you could have done?"

Sirius looked down.

"You where so obscenely drunk when I found you. You where asking Tom to call you! Do you realize that if you where drunk enough to do that you where probably drunk enough to untransfigure yourself?! Do you know how badly I panicked when I woke up this morning and you weren't home?! You could have been caught, you could have been killed, you could have been tossed back into Azkaban, Sirius!" Remus yelled at his friend. He walked(more like stormed) over and sat on the edge of the couch next to Sirius "Do you know what it would have done to me to see you get thrown into Azkaban again?! What where you thinking?!"

Sirius kept his gaze lowered "I was thinking about James" he mutter quietly.

Remus's expression immediately softened. He remained silent for a moment before speaking again "Then why didn't you come talk to me? I was thinking about James this morning too. I decided to have a cup of coffee, not 6 bottles of fire whiskey."

Sirius looked up with a horrified expression at the amount of alcohol Remus mentioned.

"Yes, 6 bottles of fire whiskey. Tom just owled me the amount that went down on my tab" Remus nodded.

"I'm sorry Moony, I-I was thinking about him and I felt so sick inside knowing he I could never see him again and I just wanted the feeling to go away. I saw you where asleep and I didn't want to bother you..." Sirius offered an explanation.

"Sirius, you live with me so I can attend to your needs. I'm practically here solely for you to bother" Remus smiled.

"I know...are you still mad at me?" Sirius asked looking up to meet his friend's chocolate colored eyes.

"I was never mad at you Sirius. Worried and maybe a bit annoyed, but never mad" Remus said softly "Why does it matter to you so much?"

"Because you have no idea how much it hurts knowing that, my best friend was mad at me for 13 years" Sirius muttered looking down again "I don't want that to happen again."

"Sirius..." Remus breathed. But before he could say anymore, Sirius stood up(with much difficulty.)

"Never mind, I shouldn't have brought that up to begin with" he said a bit rougher the he intended. He began to take a few steps forward, but ended up only getting so far before his legs gave out on him and he stumbled over. Thankfully though Remus was within reach and shot over to catch him before he hit the ground. For about the third time that day, the werewolf helped his friend stand.

"You're not well Padfoot. Let's get you some real food and then some sleep" Remus advised as he led Sirius over to the kitchen table. Once he seated his friend, Remus went over to the refrigerator to find something edible to get the hang of.

"Remus?" Sirius called after a while.

Remus pulled his head out of the refrigerator and looked over at his friend.

"Thanks."

Remus smirked "Don't look so dead Sirius, even I need comic relief sometime."

"So you're calling me comic relief?" Sirius did his best to look offended.

"I think I like you better drunk" Remus grinned as he pulled something out of the fridge and closed the door with his foot.

"I think I like me better drunk too" Sirius said thoughtfully. Remus just laughed.

----

"I seriously asked Tom to call me?"

"Yup."

"Ew...ok I think I change my mind about being drunk. At least I go after girls when I'm sober..."

"Touche"

**I just couldn't help but put a slightly humorous ending =] So what'd ya think? Please let me know, and please please do me a favor and check out the two companion pieces to this story, Brother of Mine and All In Good Will. Thank you so much guys, I really really apreciate it =]**

**Review! =]**


End file.
